Betrayal
by Evelyn200
Summary: Jim believed in him, trusted him, even looked up to him. Maybe if he hadn't... He wouldn't be hurting right now.


_**Betrayal**_

 **Just a little one shot to help me overcome writers block.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Trust..._

It was hard to earn, but could be lost in a split second and could take a century to win back. Even then, the strong bond that tied two people together would be weakened. Possibly never be the same again. Possibly never to hold the same trust for that person again. And at what cost? A greedy desire? A selfish plan? Was it worth it...?

 _No..._

Not at the cost of losing a close friend. At losing somebody that believed, trusted and looked up to you.

Yet... He did it. He only hoped the boy could forgive him. Maybe one day... He would. But today was not that day.

It was the day their friendship was broken apart...

When Jim rolled out of bed that morning, after being rudely awokened by Mr. Snuffs snoring, he had no idea what was in store for him. It appeared to just be a normal day. Just like any other day, Morph was up to his old tricks. The mischievous little blob decided it would be a great idea to hide one of Jim's boots, replacing it with himself as a replica. So when the teen made a grab for it, the boot only bounced away.

After last night's tragic event, he could only produce tired annoyance, quickly fading into laughter as he sprinted after the blob, who'd abducted his second boot.

Just an ordinary day, right?

But even as he fought to retrieve his stolen boot, a nagging feeling rose to the surface of his mind. Warning him that something was not right.

Where was the rest of the crew? Why weren't they tending to their usual duties?

Jim brushed off those petty worries as paranoia. But the feelings remained, despite his best efforts at pushing them away.

As Jim crept through the Galley in search of his small companion, he found it odd that Silver hadn't arrived yet. Even stranger that the old cyborg hadn't awoken him this morning, like he'd done throughout this voyage. Maybe Silver felt sorry for him after his melt down last night over Mr. Arrow's death.

At the mere thought of Mr. Arrow, last nights memories came rushing back, filling him with the forgotten sorrow.

It was his fault. All his fault.

The captain trusted him. Believed that he would successfully secure all the lifelines.

And he did.

Or so he thought...

Maybe during the chaos, he'd unintentionally skipped over one. Still... That was no excuse. That one stupid mistake had cost Mr. Arrow his life. He could try to reason that it was an accident, but that wouldn't bring back the first mate.

Then... Silver showed up.

The old cyborg actually cared enough to check in on him. The thought alone was enough to make the teen smile. If it wasn't for Silver, Jim most likely would had spent the entire night beating himself up. But... Silver stayed by his side. Even when Jim started yelling, the old cyborg remained with him, silently and calmly allowing the boy to vent his built up frustrations and anger.

Anybody else would had walked out.

But Silver stayed...

 _Ya got the makin's o' greatness in yeh!_

That was what Silver told him last night. Weather it was true or not, there was no mistaking the pride in Silver's voice as he spoke. Then, caught up in his emotional, broken state, he'd leaned against Silver, seeking comfort, which the old cyborg gladly provided, and for a second, he felt safe and secured, like nothing could harm him.

Looking back, Jim felt slightly embarrassed for his tears. He'd never cried in front of anybody before. He got so used to masking his sadness with anger and hatred, that expressing those feelings were... awkward and uncomfortable. It was obviously the same for Silver, Jim had felt the old cyborg tense up when he leaned against him, then there was a second of hesitation before he'd returned the embrace.

What was going through Silver's mind? Why did he hesitate for as long as he did? Jim viewed Silver as a substitute father, there was no denying that, but did Silver view Jim as a son. Or was the old cyborg just pretending to make the teen feel better.

 _No..._

Silver did care for him. If he didn't, then why would he protect Jim during the supernova? Why would he give Jim his jacket when he was asleep in the Galley? Why would he take him out on a long boat ride?

He wouldn't, unless he mutually cared for the boy.

Jim was snapped out of those thoughts by a loud thud. A wicked smile spread across his lips as his gaze fell upon the purps barrel. The perfect place for a mischievous little blob to hide. His suspicions were correct as he peered into the barrel and was met with a pair of eyes.

Laughing, Jim dove head first into the barrel, the purps cushioning his fall. He finally managed to catch the little blob, laughter consuming him.

Just an ordinary day.

"We're sick of all this waiting!"

"Ve are vanting to move!"

Or so he thought...

Why were the crew down here? Why weren't they at their assigned jobs?

"We don't move 'til we got th' treasure in hand!"

And that was the moment Jim's world came crashing down...

It was Silver. They were talking to Silver. About... Treasure Planet, maybe. But then...

 _"Beware the cyborg..."_

Jim suspected Silver was the cyborg that old turtle had warned him back then... He just... hadn't wanted to believe it.

"I say we kill 'em all now."

 _Scroop?_

Silver clenched his hands around Scroop's face, shaking the spider. Jim watched with horror filled eyes. This was a side of Silver he'd never seen before and he didn't like it one bit.

"I say what's this I say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt yeh pulled with Mr. Arrow."

Wait... Scroop was the one that killed Mr. Arrow, not him?

It all made sense now. He knew he hadn't failed to secure the first mate's life line. He wasn't that big of a screw up to fail at such a simple task. But...

Silver knew. He freaking knew. The old cyborg knew Scroop had killed Mr. Arrow. Yet he allowed Jim to blame himself. To feel such intense pain and feelings. How could he...

-and so help me, yeh'll be JOININ' 'IM!" With great strength, Silver thrust Scroop against the barrel Jim hid in.

The barrel shook as Scroop collided with it. Jim was worried for a second that the force was going to send both him and the purps tumbling out. If they knew Jim was listening to every word of their twisted plan, they would instantly kill him.

And this time, Silver wouldn't stop it.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise."

Jim pressed his back against the wall as Scroop's claw invaded his barrel, searching for something. With slow and steady movements, Jim offered his claw a purp, flinching as it closed around the fruit, pulling it back out of the barrel. Jim quietly sighed in relief, shoulders slumping forward.

"You got somethin' t' say, Scroop?" Silver questioned.

"It'sss that boy."

 _Me?_

"Methinks, yeh have a soft spot fer him."

Scroop thought so too? As did the rest of the crew?

Curious at Silver's answer, Jim shifted in his seat so he could clearly see the old cyborg through his peeping hole.

This was either going to make or break the boy? Half of him didn't want to hear this. But the other half... needn't to know the truth. Weather all the moments they shared together was merely just part of his plan. Or if he genuinely cared for the boy.

"Now mark me. The lot of yeh!" Silver's expression darkened and Jim instantly knew this wasn't going to be good." I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only-"

 _It weren't yer fault, yeh know._

"-Flint's trove!"

 _No..._

"Yeh think I'd risk it all for the sake of some-"

 _Ya got the makin's o' greatness in yeh!_

"-nose-wipin' little whelp?!"

 _Stop..._

"What was it now? 'Oh, you got the makin's o' greatness in yeh!'" Scroop mockingly mimicked Silver's pep talk.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up t' that kid-

 _There, that's all right... Jimbo..._

"t' keep 'im off our scent!"

 _Please..._

"But I ain't gone soft!"

Then... the Galley grew silent as the distant footsteps faded into the distance. Leaving Jim alone once again.

Jim huddled inside the purp barrel, desperately trying and failing to blink back tears.

He couldn't believe it... Silver had not only lied to him during these past few months, but he was also just pretending to be his friend. He never cared for Jim and his petty problems. The boy was simply just a nuisance standing in the way of Silver and his precious treasure.

He was such an idiot.

Honestly, he should had seen this coming. There were obvious warnings and signs that Silver was the cyborg Billy Bones had warned him about. But he chose to trust and believe in Silver. He appeared so genuine and kind. Jim didn't think somebody like that could be a hardcore pirate. Or maybe he was just eager to fill that void his father left, that he was willing to seek out the first person that filled that role.

Silver just so happened to be that person.

Stupid...

How could he be so blind?

Jim trusted him... Believed in him... Even looked up to him... Maybe if he hadn't... He wouldn't be hurting right now...

* * *

 **Feedback is always welcomed.**


End file.
